First Time
by Smutville
Summary: Shadow Hearts' Dollhouse sidequest with a few tweaks. Yes, just another YuriAlice sex fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Standard Disclaimer applies. No copyright infringement intended. **

**First Time**  
A **Shadow Hearts** Fan fiction by **Smutville**.

* * *

She knew that the night was far from over though it was already late and she's tired from her recent ordeal. 

But, knowing him as she did, Alice was well aware that Yuri won't be satisfied until he had given her a piece of his mind.

Longingly, she stole a glance at her bed, at the inviting, fluffy pillow and warm blanket, and wished she could just curl up and sleep…but, Yuri would be here soon and she sent a silent prayer that his anger has somewhat lessened.

Alice bit her lip as she stared unseeingly at her open wardrobe, the blue eyes hazy with worry as she glanced at the clothes neatly hung. Without bothering with selection, Alice pulled out the first thing she could reach, shrugging as she realized it was the white and blue outfit she wore that night on the train.

_Maybe this will soften him up._ The thought occurred to her suddenly, giving her a small ray of hope. Perhaps her appearance might distract him from his foul mood. Yuri has always favored this dress, the one she had worn that night they first met.

_I've never seen him this mad before. _Alice thought as she unbuttoned the fitted top. _Not even when he found out about Zhuzhen's involvement with his father._ There was a disconcerting air of violence about him, barely leashed, shimmering just beneath the surface. He looks like a man on the breaking edge and…she's quite frightened of him.

_I did what I have to do…_Alice bit her lip as slipped on her dress, silky locks of silvery hair clouded her vision as she bent her head to button her top. Distractedly, Alice tucked the unbound locks behind her ear, then slipped on her skirt. _I just can't leave a restless, wandering soul like that…not when I can do something to help._

Only she has discerned that Ewan was already dead. Alice sensed it, the moment she stepped inside Gismot's bar and saw him standing there, murmuring to himself, she knew that Ewan was a restless ghost who hasn't moved on.

Yuri wasn't interested to help the man. "Look, I know you want to help him, honey…but if our friend Albert isn't stopped soon, us helping that man won't do any good." He had reasoned to her, and though Alice can see where he's coming from, she just couldn't turn her back on another needy soul.

_I was given this gift for a reason…_Perhaps Yuri wouldn't understand, but it goes against her nature to deny another person help when she's fully capable of giving it. And Alice just couldn't let Ewan suffer any more, he's been tormented long enough already.

_If only Margarete and Keith were here, they would have accompanied me. _But the blonde spy had returned with Keith to Blue Castle, and Halley had stayed in London with his mother.

Zhuzhen wasn't too keen on Alice's idea of investigating Ewan's case, but seeing the determined look on her face, the adept knew just how stubborn she can be, and reluctantly agreed to accompany her. The old man also knew that if he were to run to Yuri and tell him about Alice's madcap of a plan, she'll leave on her own without them.

And so, the two of them set off in the middle of the night, while Yuri lay slumbering in his room at the inn. Night was the ideal time to investigate poltergeists, as this was also the hour when most supernatural activities occur more frequently.

The house Ewan mentioned was situated not far from Prague's outskirts, it was also easy to locate as it was the only house built in a remote area, the nearest neighbor some half a mile away.

She had no more than taken a few steps near the old house that Alice immediately sensed that they were facing something more sinister than their previous investigations. There was something about the house and its grounds that gave her gooseflesh.

The garden, or what used to be one, has been left untended for what seemed like ages, the trees were bare, completely lifeless, the ground barren except for skeletal framework of twigs and sticks of what could have been bushes when they still lived.

The house itself fared no better.

"There's no one here." Zhuzhen said, "This house was allowed to rot and decay over the years of disuse! It's not even habitable, why would Ewan want to free this house from ghosts? They'll only come back again as long as this house remains unoccupied." The old man grumbled as he tugged on his beard. "Let's go back Alice, this is just a waste of time."

"Wait." Alice said as the old man turned to leave. "This place yearns for cleansing…the spirits have been trapped here for too long…there's an aura of bitterness all around the house…can't you feel it?"

"Yes. But what good will it do? Anyone would think twice before inhabiting this place. See? Even the indigent stayed away."

But Alice was no longer listening, she had pushed the door open and stepped inside the house. Cursing beneath his breath, Zhuzhen was left with no other choice but to follow her.

It was dark inside, without electricity to light their way. It took a moment for their eyes to acclimatize to the gloom, the moon rays from the large window, the only source of light. The interior fared only a bit better than the outside. The first thing she saw through the dim atmosphere was a single staircase leading to the second floor. The foyer had antique, dusty furniture, and an old painting must have fallen off its hook, leaving only a lightened area on the wall as the only sign that it had hung there before.

"Don't go anywhere before I get this lantern to work." Zhuzhen said, though he knew that Alice had more sense than to grope in the dark.

Though the lantern helped them see their way, there were areas the light couldn't reach, casting shadows that made the place all the more eerie.

An old grandfather clock stood near the foot of the stairs, its pendulum unmoving, the clock face too dusty to see the hour it stopped working.

"I wonder how long it was since anyone's been here." Alice said to Zhuzhen who was surveying the place through his monocle.

"Too long, even this house has probably forgotten."

Alice thought the words sounded sad, but said nothing. Cautiously, they examined the place, the floor beneath them protested with creaky, scratchy sounds with every step, making Alice worry if it would be able to sustain her weight. Indeed, some boards have either collapsed or are missing.

"Alice! Are you all right?" Zhuzhen asked in concern as Alice fell down on her knees.

"Oh! Sorry about that, I was just—Eeeek!" Alice gasped as the clock suddenly chimed, startling the wits out of her for a moment. Apparently it had just struck midnight.

"I just stepped on something and it's too dark to see what it is." Alice explained shakily, slightly embarrassed as she showed him what appears to be a crank for the clock.

Zhuzhen shook his head, though he was just as startled as she was. "That's strange, I would have sworn that clock stopped working ages ago." He eyed the large device, its pendulum still unmoving, and merely shrugged. "Well then, shall we continue?"

They decided to leave the second floor for later and headed on towards the door across the old clock. It led them to a great room, with a fireplace on the side.

"What kind of creature is that?" Zhuzhen said as he pointed at the animal trophy above the fireplace. "A deer?"

"A-antelope, probably from eastern Europe." Alice said, shuddering as she looked at the stuffed head. She gasped as the staring eyes glowed red, while the hair at back of her neck stood on end.

"Something is coming." Alice warned. Zhuzhen nodded, swinging his staff, battle ready as they conditioned themselves to meet the 'inhabitants' of the house

From one of the darkened corners of the great room, a shape condensed, slowly approaching the two.

Alice sent a silent prayer for protection and prepared herself for their first battle.

Afterwards…

"She…she was burned alive." Alice panted as the ghost of a girl vanished, whose screams still bore the pain she suffered before her death. Alice shuddered, wondering if she'll ever forget the grotesque appearance of the girl, her skin burned away, the muscles on her face falling apart.

"She'll be back." Zhuzhen said, as he too sat down to rest. Alice couldn't agree more, she knew that as long as the 'strongman' remains, the spirits will continue to haunt the house in an endless cycle, bound to this place, forever reliving the agony they had while they still lived.

"I wonder what's in there." Alice said as she stood up, brushing the dust off her skirt. Zhuzhen looked at the direction she pointed, at the tall, arched windows at the other side of the room. The door was left open, and he can see dead branches showing through the window panes.

"Must lead outside." He murmured, following Alice who was already walking towards that direction.

The area wasn't as big as he'd imagined, just large enough for a small garden and…and a fountain. Both were quite surprised to find it was still working. Just like the front of the house, this back garden too, was desolate, no plant or tree survived the long years of neglect.

"What is it?" Zhuzhen asked, puzzled as he watched Alice fold the sleeve on her right arm.

"There's something at the bottom. Help me." She said, clasping the old man's arm, as a precaution should she lose her balance, it would be a very cold dunk in the water indeed if she fell.

"Can you do it?" Zhuzhen asked after a moment, as Alice continued groping beneath the water.

"A-almost there…Aha!" Alice crowed triumphantly as her fingers touched something other than slimy algae. They found a key, a bit rusty but probably still useable.

"Maybe we can use this upstairs. Shall we proceed there now?"

They found what appears to be the library on the second floor. Books were strewn about on the floor in disarray and a slide projector was set beside the couch. Alice gazed out at the window and saw the fountain below, she couldn't approach the window too closely for a desk was blocking the way.

An open journal lay on top of the desk. Alice looked at the opened page and tried to read the words written. It appeared to be written by a child, the penmanship still clumsy.

…_Lillith kindly spoke to me. Perhaps this will ease my loneliness somewhat._

_Nice meeting you, Lillith!_

They didn't find any use for the key upstairs and decided to explore the house and its grounds further.

Finally, the investigation led the pair of exorcists below the shed that was built beside the main house. Curiously Alice approached the door at the bottom of the stairs and turned the wheel that served as the door's handle. The door opened to reveal a room. Both were startled to see a wooden horse rocking in the center, a doll sitting on its saddle. But beyond the eerie rocking motion of the horse, nothing else happened.

"Looks like a girl's bedroom." Zhuzhen said, cautiously peeking at the toys on the floor. The room was furnished with a bed, a luxurious one from the look of it, though someone has ripped the sheets and there was a hole on the pillow.

Alice felt chills course through her skin as she saw the teddy bear with its cut stomach, and the stuffing spilling out. There were wet, strewn papers on the floor too, drawings from the look of it, all of them blood curdling.

"Look at this." Zhuzhen pointed against the wall, where the wallpaper or paint has worn off. The walls were riddled with the words, "HELP ME!" written in blood red, making Alice wince. Somehow she was fairly certain that Ewan had written those words.

Alice sensed great evil in the room, but she could not pinpoint its source, and there was nothing much they can do unless the entity decides to reveal itself.

"Let's check the main house once more." Alice said to Zhuzhen, as she reached for the door. Maybe if they return later, they'll—

"Hey, where ya goin'?" A voice behind them said.

Her heart jumped at the spooky, child-like voice, but Alice quickly controlled herself.

"Wh-who's there?!"

"Ahha ha ha… Over here. Don't you see me?"

But there was no one else in the room besides her and Zhuzhen except for, "a doll?!" The doll she has seen on the slide projector, the very same one who now sat on the rocking horse.

"Heehee! Don't be so scared. You're my new friend, right? In place of Lillith? C'mon. Let's play!"

"Is Lillith the girl on the slide? …So that means, you're Laura." _And the childish writing we saw near the projector has been written by this doll!_

"Yes. Lillith died. Ewan only comes home once in awhile."

A sudden, strong evil aura began to emit from the doll, it was getting stronger by the second. Zhuzhen and Alice braced themselves as 'Laura' finally revealed its true form.

Shivers ran down Alice's spine as the voice changed too, becoming more unearthly, as though spoken by a unified legion of voices. "Come on, play with me!'Till death!"

The monster before them was indeed a legion, or at least a mass of countless amputated limbs and flesh. A more developed body, with child- like proportions, stood out from the appalling, spherical mass.

Alice felt her stomach turn at the sight. There were flailing limbs protruding from the ball, moving as if with life of its own, still struggling weakly to be free…

"Here it comes." Zhuzhen warned as he took on a battle pose.

Shuddering, Alice opened her book and prepared to cast a spell—

An abrupt knocking on the door, broke through her trance. With a start, Alice looked at the direction of the sound. She has been so immersed in her memories of that abominable place that she'd forgotten that she's back at the inn, back in her room, freshly bathed, safe and warm

"Alice? I'm coming in." The voice behind the door said and without waiting for her answer, Yuri pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Yuri walked over to where she sat on the bed, a brush on her hand. With gleaming, amber eyes, he took in her appearance, whistling appreciatively as he studied her legs, bereft of white stockings for the first time. "Hmmm…nice!" He murmured beneath his breath, her legs were more beautiful than he'd ever imagined, sleek and long and delicately shaped, with pink, dimpled knees. But, the pleased smile left him as he saw her face.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Alice touched her head self consciously, she had been braiding her hair, only one side done when Yuri came, and decided to undo it completely, letting her hair fall freely down her shoulders.

"You okay?" He asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Y-yes…I'm fine." Rather than meet his eyes, Alice looked down at his feet, wondering if he's still angry with her. He doesn't sound like it, and he's acting as though he had not lashed out at her on their way back here from Ewan's house.

Silence stood between them.

"This…feels kinda awkward." Yuri said as he shrugged off his trench coat. He was cold after his bath, but now the warmth was almost too much.

Unable to find a place to hang his coat, he dumped it on the bed, just beside Alice, the buckles made a metallic _clink!_ sound, but after that, everything was silent once again.

Alice risked a glance at him, though still avoiding meeting his eyes. His hair was wet, nearly plastered to his scalp, droplets of water trickled from stray locks, to be absorbed by the neck of his shirt.

Yuri opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come out. _C'mon boy, you can do it!_ He hadn't mean to talk to her that way, he was just overcame with fear, with anger at the thought of losing her, that he had…well, he told her exactly what he thought of her going off without him.

Anger stirred within him again at the memory of that horrible moment, he'd come almost too late, too late to save her from that monster at the cursed place. But along with the anger, came an emotion that was akin to despair…_If I have lost you…if you've been killed…_The mere thought was too much to bear, a hiss escaped him as Yuri fought to control the tide of emotions that swelled within him.

"You're still angry with me?" Alice asked tentatively as she rose from the bed.

Yuri looked at her, and she caught a glimpse of the despair he felt, making her even more contrite. She had never spared a moment to think how her actions would affect him, she had been worried about Ewan's soul that...

"My God! I could have lost you! You could have been hurt worse…or killed!" Suddenly he grasped her arms, just above the elbows.

"But you came to save me…I'm fine…" She sensed the urgency beneath his hands, his grasp almost painful, the anguish underlying his words.

"Don't ever disobey me like that again, you hear?"

"I won't…I promise…"

She gasped as he pulled her into his arms, and then sighed as she rubbed her cheek against the hard wall of his chest. His heart throbbed beneath her skin, strong and frantic, telling her how much he was still affected.

"I'm sorry I went off without you, I—"

"Damned right you should be sorry! I had in mind of pulling you over my knees and paddling that butt - so hard you won't be able to sit for a week!" He threatened.

"Yuri, don't." Alice chided, she felt guilty enough as it is. It wasn't just her own life she'd risked tonight, but Zhuzhen and Yuri's too.

Yuri sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Just…don't go anywhere without me again, you hear?"

Alice nodded her head, snuggling closer to him. His warmth was addicting, his presence so reassuring…


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment, they stood there, comforting each other. Alice closed her eyes as she savored the warmth of his body…being with him like this…she always felt safe and secure.

"Yuri." She gasped in warning as his hand deliberately strayed on a more 'forbidden' place. She caught his wrist, just as he was a few inches away from the swell of her butt.

"Aw c'mon! Just a little familiarity between us can't hurt!" He protested, but his voice has turned quite husky.

"A-alright…but…but you have to stop when I ask you to."

"When have I never?" He countered, making Alice gasp as he explored the fullness of her butt.

"Cute…very cute." He murmured, obviously enjoying himself.

"Y-Yuri!" Alice gasped again as he squeezed her, sending heat and an unnamed sensation traveling through her spine.

"Hush woman!" He murmured before claiming her mouth with a kiss. Alice thought she should stop him now, his touch felt scandalous and yet…so deliciously alluring.

_He's such a good kisser..._ Alice thought, _so good…_She felt her resolves slowly melting, felt herself slowly succumbing to the magic of his kiss, making her moan softly as he lightly sucked on her lower lip, unaware that she did so.

Yuri pulled back for a moment to look at her, sending a primitive thrill of response within her.

"I want you…" He said, his voice low and deep. "I want you, Alice…"

She felt her chest tighten as a knot of emotion filled her. She loved him…can she deny him anything? Can she?

Alice cried out softly as his hand closed over her breast, gently squeezing.

Despite the protest that formed at the tip of her tongue, her nipple puckered against his palm, silently telling him what he wanted to know.

"Y-Yuri…I—" Before she can say anymore, he slanted his mouth over hers, kissing her with such ferocity, with none of the gentle wooing he had shown before.

This time his kiss was completely untamed…wild, unchecked…and hungry. Heat suffused her cheeks as Yuri clasped her butt and pulled her close against his body, showing her, unashamedly rubbing her stomach against his arousal.

The wildness of his kiss made her dizzy, set her blood on fire, Alice could only cling to him as her knees gave in, no longer able to support her.

"Yuri…" She gasped as he lay her on the bed, on top of his coat. His scent rose from the material, and some fierce emotion seemed to squeeze her heart. _I love him…how I love him so!_

She knew where they were heading, where this kiss would eventually lead…but a quintessential, inner part of her responded to his primitive calling…a part of her she's finding harder and harder to deny.

_Oh God, this is wrong!_ _We mustn't!_

But before she could voice her protest, he was kissing her again, stoking hunger and need, rousing the passion that lay dormant within her.

"S-stop!" She gasped as she pulled away from his drugging kisses. Breathless, she refused to look at him, knowing that to see his face now would only weaken her resolve. How many times have they reached this point before? Each time harder to deny him than the last? For despite what her mind would tell her, her body demands otherwise.

Silence followed, while Alice frantically thought of ways to defuse the situation. Her heart was beating mad, threatening to burst out of her chest, while an inner part of her screamed from unfulfilled needs.

But rather than release her as she'd expected, Yuri clamped his arm around her and buried his face against her neck. Alice whimpered as he squeezed her breast, sending ripples of forbidden pleasure coursing through her body.

"I can't!" He declared hoarsely, making her shudder as he ran his tongue, wet and warm against her throat.

He had come too close tonight in losing her…too damned close. The fear and anger mixed with all the pent up need he'd denied himself all these months, proved too much to handle.

With shaky fingers he reached for the fastenings of her dress, popping a button in his haste to undress her.

"Yuri! Yu—mphh!" He silenced her protest with his own mouth, while he swiftly worked on the buttons on her front.

Releasing only the top two rows of buttons, he tugged the dress down to her stomach, without bothering to free her arms from the sleeves first. The partially buttoned bodice bound her elbows to her sides, limiting her movement, increasing the sense of helplessness, of vulnerability, that both frightened and thrilled her.

_What is happening to me?_

"Pretty…so, so pretty…" He said hoarsely as he gazed at her partial nudity.

"No!" She cried, though her heart's not in it. Alice tried once more to summon resistance, yet found herself weakening with each kiss, with each sensual caress.

She turned her head in embarrassment as he tugged on her bra, slipping the material down to expose her breasts, heard the way he sucked in his breath as he looked at her nakedness.

With fascinated eyes, Yuri noted how the blush of her cheeks extended down to her chest, enhancing the delightful pink hues of her nipples. Nothing marred the creamy flesh, she was exquisitely beautiful, so delicately made. Slowly his hand followed the curve of her body, the dip in her waist, to the gentle flare of her hips. He felt the shudder that racked her, felt the heightened warmth of her skin gently radiate to his palm.

"Alice…" He whispered, desire had thickened his voice. She was so beautiful, so desirable and he longed for nothing more but to stake his claim—he began by flicking his tongue against one sensitive nipple, groaning in delight as she shuddered in response.

Her taste, her scent, the texture of her skin…everything about her drove him wild. It was a miracle he had waited this long, God help him, how he ached!

It was no less powerful for Alice, she wanted to be close to him, to be near him…and in that moment, she no longer cared for what is right or wrong.

_I nearly died tonight…And no one can tell what tomorrow might bring…We face greater peril each day…_

_Is it wrong to take this chance while we still can?_

_I love him…too much…_

And she'll probably regret it for the rest of her life…if something was to happen to either of them and she had denied him, denied _herself_ just because of religious principles.

Alice felt her heart lurch in her chest as Yuri slipped his hand beneath her skirt. His touch burned her, made her tremble as he stroked the length of her leg, but she no longer resisted, nor did she even try to.

She bit her lip, blushing deeply as he tugged on the scrap of silk that was her underwear. She shuddered as he brushed his hand lightly over her, then molded the soft flesh between her legs with his palm.

She had never allowed him such liberty before, and the shock of his touch made her cry out, her body instinctively trying to dislodge his hand. But Yuri wasn't about to be deterred from his intent. With gleaming, passionate eyes, he slipped a finger between the soft folds, groaning in triumph as secret moisture greeted him, telling him more than words what he wanted to know.

He caged her sensually against the bed with his own body, the rough material of his pants rubbing against her inner thighs as he pried her legs apart with his knees…and with her bound arms at her sides…there was no escaping him.

He sought her clit, lightly stroking her with his thumb, smiling triumphantly as Alice squirmed, even as more sensual heat spilled into his hand.

A part of him cautioned that he was moving way too fast as he impatiently unbuttoned the fly of his pants…but he who was so used in getting his way, could no longer wait.

Alice whimpered as he parted the folds of her sex, spreading her open with his hand…then something hard and smooth probed against her, seeking entry.

"Yuri!" She gasped as he found what he sought, throbbing and warm against the tiny slit. He looked at her, held her gaze possessively as he stretched the small aperture with his own blunt flesh.

He forced her open, wide…wider still, pausing as he met the taut veil of her virginity. His eyes narrowed in response, while he smiled at her, so smug, so wickedly pleased that Alice could only suck her breath.

His sheer size frightened her, he felt too huge, too huge to contain…and for a brief moment she nearly panicked at the thought he might split her in two.

But nothing could stop him, not even Yuri himself, even if he had wanted to. He had wanted too much, waited too long…and with a hoarse cry, he broke through the barrier, his arms clasping her closer to him, gasping her name as her flesh clamped tightly around him, instinctively resisting him.

Alice clenched her teeth as he took her, stretching…probing…his possession of her stunningly thorough despite the urgency that ruled him.

"Ah!" She cried out as he bit the side of her neck, though she was more startled than hurt by his actions.

Yuri groaned and licked the bite mark he had inflicted, but he was not finished,_ far_ from it. Enslaved by his own lust and powerless to deny it, he could only hungrily rasp his teeth against her sensitive skin, biting, licking, seeking to mark her in every way he can.

Sucking her breath, Alice finally recognized the primitive instinct and ceased her struggles. She ached from his greedy, punishing mouth, from the hard, unyielding male flesh madly pumping between her legs…and yet, she couldn't find the will to deny him anything.

_I just want to be near him…close to him…_

She knew he would hurt her, knew that there was no escaping the pain.

_I love him…I love…Yuri…_Alice thought defiantly, biting her lip as Yuri sank deeper, splitting her apart.

She longed to wrap her arms around him, but they were bound to her sides, unmovable as ever. Instead, she could only grasp the sheets with her fists as Yuri rocked against her, _inside_ her, grunting in animalistic sounds of pleasure and lust.

Mercifully, the throbbing pain began to recede to a mere dull ache, a tolerable discomfort.

She trembled as he suckled her breast, afraid for a moment that he'll bite her nipple next, sighing as he simply curled his tongue around the sensitive tip, teasing her with the rough texture of his tongue. The warmth of his mouth was simply…delicious, intoxicating.

He pulled back, urgently cupped the side of her face as he fiercely sought her lips. Wildly he pushed his way inside, seeking the soft warmth of her mouth, hungrily stroking her tongue with his.

Then a curious sensation began to tease her…there…in the secret place he possessed so consummately. But before she can follow where the curious feeling would lead, Yuri groaned against her lips, startling her as he climaxed with a forceful gush of warmth.

The fluid seeped through their joined flesh, thick and hot, easing away the lingering aches of her sex.

Their bodies slick with sweat, Yuri pulled back long enough to tug the blanket from the foot of the bed to cover her nakedness, before gathering her back into his arms. Alice tried to hold him, as much as her bound arms would permit.

She smiled as he pressed his lips against her forehead, and stayed there as the lovers waited for their hearts to slow down.

Yuri struggled to keep his eyes open, satiated and replete, yet he knew that accusing voices would soon come to condemn him.

"Alice?" He asked hesitantly, yet knowing he won't be at peace unless he hears the truth from her own lips.

"Hmmm?" She murmured sleepily, snuggling closer to his chest.

The action eased the tight knot of fear in his chest somewhat, but still…

"Regrets?"

"None…" She said, too softly he had to strain to hear.

"Next time will be better, Alice…I swear it." He promised against her hair.

But she has already fallen fast asleep, utterly exhausted.

He loosened up her clothing to make her more comfortable, felt a stab of guilt as he released her bound arms…he didn't even bother to undress completely!

But never had he felt this good before, content and replete beyond belief…and, despite his experience with women, he had never slept beside any of them before. In ways that matter, he was as new to this as she was.

Watching Alice as she slept, he felt peace wash over him as never before. Yuri smiled, and brushed a last kiss against her head, completely happy for the first time in his life…he too, soon joined her in sleep.

END

* * *

**Author's notes**: Just thought I'd write something about Alice's first time, but I couldn't think of any romantic scenario that would...convince her to finally sleep with Yuri. And considering how long it must have been since Yuri got laid, I don't think he'd be able to hold back, even for Alice. 

Thank you to all my readers and for leaving reviews, I'm always happy to hear feedback.


End file.
